character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Rose (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4-6= |-|Volume 7= Summary Ruby Rose is one of the titular protagonists and the central protagonist of the American cartoon webseries RWBY and its Japanese manga prequel/adaptation. She is a fifteen-later-sixteen-year-old girl who is training to become a Huntress and defender of the world of Remnant. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 8-A | At least High 2-A, likely 1-A Name: Ruby Rose Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 15 (Volume 1-3), 16 (Volumes 4-5), 17 (Volume 6 and onwards) Classification: Silver-Eyed Warrior, Huntress-in-training, Leader of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Weapon Mastery (With Crescent Rose), Enhanced Sight, Speed Augmentation, Air Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight (By propelling herself through midair with recoil from Crescent Rose), Intangibility (Can dematerialize into clusters of rose petals to evade attacks), Elemental Manipulation (Can load various Dust-charged clips that enhance her shots with elemental properties - these include Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Gravity), Aura (Can utilize Aura, a manifestation of her soul, for a variety of applications), Forcefield Creation (Ruby’s Aura passively coats her body in a protective force-field), Statistics Amplification (Ruby is capable of utilizing her Aura to strengthen her striking power and weapons), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses (Aura can be used to sharpen the senses and detect danger), Resistance to piercing attacks via Aura, Energy Projection and Impurity Destruction with Silver Eyes (Can blind, petrify, paralyze, or disintegrate manifestations of Evil, such as the Creatures of Grimm). | Same as before, Immortality (Type 3 and 8; Is life-linked with System XX), which grants Regeneration (High-Godly, possibly True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction and Resistance Bypassing (Anyone who scales to the True Azure would inherently have this ability via powerscaling, as they should be fully capable of interacting with Izanami, if not with True BlazBlue Ragna as well. Can harm Merkava and Vatista, both of whom are in a state of nothingness), Negation of the following: Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 and likely 10), Healing, Resurrection, Regeneration (High-Godly, likely True-Godly), and Invulnerability (Able to permanently put down System XX, as well as harm the likes of Es and Noel. Can damage beings whom exist outside of Logic, and thus are immune to conventional weaponry, using Crescent Rose). Resistance to: Space-Time Manipulation (Survived the collapse of the Phantom Field), BFR and Sealing (Should be able to resist Zanki Barriers), Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from Weiss, who took attacks from Azrael in the Under Night In-Birth Episode, with his strikes literally breaking the Laws of Physics. Can withstand attacks from those who can harm Izanami, who is a conceptual entity), Life Manipulation and Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation (Can withstand strikes from Yukianesa, which can erode life and freeze at such intensities that it restricts the motions of atoms), Paralysis Inducement (Can battle Hakumen without being passively paralyzed), Reality Warping, Causality, Fate, Soul Manipulation & Negation of the following: Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Healing, Resurrection, Regeneration (High-Godly, likely True-Godly; Capable of withstanding and resisting the Azure, which can cause irreversible damage to one’s soul that effectively negates any potential form of recovery, control cause and destiny, and cause ruptures to various phenomena), Fear Inducement & Perception Manipulation (Unfazed by Ragna and the Azure’s presence, which previously scared Platinum and Mai and caused Litchi to sink into a pit of darkness), Attack Negation (Can permanently damage Es, to whom any damage dealt simply “never happened”), Power Nullification, Technological Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation & Absorption (Should be able to resist the Izayoi. Should be unaffected by the presence of Celica, who can passively nullify one’s powers, suppress the forces of the Boundary and nullify seithr. Should be able to resist Hilda’s ability to absorb one’s very EXS/Existence, which works even on nonexistent entities and scales to her own Conceptual Manipulation), Plot Manipulation (Scales to the numerous characters who underwent their Central Fiction arcade mode stories, in which they were unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during the Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Precognition and Cosmic Awareness (Scaling to multiple characters who are unpredictable to Susano'o, whom is aware of and has Observed every single one of the infinite possibilities and futures), Spatial & Explosion Manipulation (Tanked shots from Bolverk, which can pierce through space and detonate an Armagus-based explosion), Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Madness, Poison & Biological Manipulation (Capable of fighting and tanking attacks from seithr clones made by Es and System XX. Seithr was stated to be extremely poisonous, also being capable of reducing one’s power, causing addiction and deteriorating bodies), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Could tank attacks from the Insulator, Hyde’s primary method of attacking) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Slammed a Nevermore into a cliffside and beheaded it. Cratered the Atlesian Airship) | Large Building level (Can one shot Nevermores, which previously required the combined efforts of her Team to defeat. Battled against the Nuckelavee alongside Team RNJR. Fought against Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai.) | At least Large Building level (Fought the Grimm Sphinx alongside Qrow Branwen. Staggered the Atlesian Colossus) | Multi-City Block level (Fought a Nevermore that could blow away a mountain) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Fought and defeated System XX alongside Weiss at the end of the RWBY Episode, and in the BlazBlue Episode, she fought a complete System composed of four Keystones with help from Ragna the Bloodedge, Hyde Kido and Yu Narukami. Comparable to Jubei, a wielder of Hihiirokane, which is a sword with power stated to be beyond "all definitions" of space and time. In other words, this means that it exceeds the limitations of what defines space and time from any denotation of the words, which would likely include the concepts as well) Speed: Hypersonic (Swifter than Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee. Can dodge and outpace gunfire), Massively Hypersonic with Semblance (Escaped Mercury Black) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Unknown | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class 50 '(Dragged a Nevermore up a vertical cliff) | At least '''Class 50 '| At least 'Class 50 '| '''Unknown | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal Durability: Building level+ | Large Building level | At least Large Building level | Multi-City Block level | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Crescent Rose; Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Crescent Rose, Dust Ammunition Intelligence: Weaknesses: '''Ruby can be quite childish and reckless, inept at hand-to-hand combat and thus completely reliant on Crescent Rose, her cape can be exploited and used against her, as shown during the Beacon initiation. Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to deplete to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage and will be incapable of using her Semblance. Unable to use Silver Eyes willingly and to their fullest extent (She has only demonstrated the ability to utilize the Silver Eyes involuntarily in situations where people she cares about have been or are in danger of being killed; the initial result of using the Silver Eyes left her unconscious for several days with no recollection of what happened prior). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Volume 1-3 | Volume 4-5 | Volume 6 and Onwards | Manga | BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 8